


Unfaithful

by Goody2Shoes



Series: unfaithful [2]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:36:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goody2Shoes/pseuds/Goody2Shoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella is to be married to a distant Edward, who never seems to have time for her when Jasper Edwards best friend, comes into the picture Bella quickly discovers something special in him and a torn Bella must choose between the 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: *grumbles* I do not own Twilight nor the characters …. SM is one lucky ass woman lol

"Unfaithful" Chapter 1: The Southerner

From the time Edward popped the question, my life had changed drastically. I loved Edward, I really did, but we'd grown apart. It was as if he was constantly turning our relationship on and off at his convenience.

Sure, Edward was a good man; he was finishing medical school to become a doctor, just like his dad. We hardly ever argued, and most of all: he loved me…but we were missing something that I simply couldn't identify.

I would drive myself insane trying to fix our broken relationship before I lost him, but it seemed as if I were the only one trying here, and who wants to be in a relationship all by themselves?

"Bella, we're going to be late." His melodic voice rang, breaking me out of my thoughts. I glanced up to see him in front of the mirror, ready to go. I'd been sitting at the edge of the bed for Lord knows how long. Before I could answer him, he was out of the room with our bags. I took a deep breath and glanced at my reflection. I was wearing a simple black wrap dress with some Mary Jane's that my darling future sister-in-law sent me.

Tonight we were heading back to Washington to "officially" announce our engagement. Alice, Edward's twin, made it her duty to make it into such a huge fiesta, inviting everyone we'd ever known.

I simply hated these things, but somehow Alice convinced me to do it. She'd said that Edward hadn't seen some friends and family in a while and it would make him happy. She'd said to me, "You're such a loving fiancé, and you have to do this for him."

Edward was waiting patiently at the bottom of the steps watching the clock as I attempted to make my way down the steps without Clumsy Bella making an appearance.

"Remind me to thank your sister properly for the outfit when I see her." I said once I made it down the stairs.

"You look beautiful, Love." He said, giving my cheek a quick peck before heading to the door. I followed behind as quickly as I could and into the car.

Edward and I both were admitted to Dartmouth and as a gift to the both of us, his parents bought us a house not too far from campus. They occasionally dropped by to spend a weekend now and then.

The flight to Washington was quiet. Once we landed, we rented a car and headed straight to Edward's parent's house. When we walked into the backyard everyone began cheering and clapping. Edward kissed my cheek and wrapped his arm around my waist. The first person to make it over to us was his older brother Emmett.

"Congratulations, Baby Sis, and good luck being married to such a prude." He whispered, hugging me, then punching Edward on the arm. Edward rubbed his arm and pouted.

"Hey Em." he grunted.

"I must say, you're lucky for getting Bella to say yes to-" He was cut off by an upset Esme.

"That's enough Emmett, be nice to your brother. It's his big day." Edward's mother, Esme scolded.

"Prissy pants." Emmett whispered, causing me to laugh.

"Oh Bella, you look gorgeous tonight. I'm so happy to see you." Esme said, hugging me with a bright smile on her face. "And congratulations to you two, I wish you all the happiness in the world." She finished, taking our hands and placing them together. Edward kissed his mother's cheek and thanked her. Then it was Carlisle's turn to congratulate us, and then he whisked Edward up to his study for a chat, leaving me all alone.

I took the time to take in the scenery and I was amazed at Alice's efforts. There was a tent with a stage and dance floor set up; the tables were candlelit with bouquets of wild orchids serving as the center pieces in hues of pink, purple, and white; the stage was set up in front of the lake, giving the event a very intimate aura.

"Bella!" Alice squeaked.

"Hey Ali, you really outdid yourself tonight." I said sincerely.

"Really? You mean you like it?" She asked, her emerald eyes wide like two saucers.

"Thanks for talking me into it." I replied.

"Oh Bella," she said, hugging me tightly. "You're the best, and I can't wait until you become my sister-in-law."

"Uhhhh… me either." I replied, not knowing how to respond to her.

"Oh, I have to go check on the cake! Sit here and I'll be right back." Before I could reply she'd taken off into the house.

I sat down at the empty table and began fiddling with the centerpiece.

"Looks like you're having a blast, Darlin'." A hypnotic voice rang out, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"It's not really my thing." I replied, watching as he sat across from me. His silky, golden hair was cropped and he was wearing a button up shirt with a pair of slacks and leather boots. His lips seemed so soft, and his eyes left me breathless with just one look. He was beautiful…and I was in trouble.

"That makes two of us" he replied with the sexiest smirk I'd ever seen. I was having an internal panic attack just from a simple smile. He made me nervous and I had no idea why; my palms were clammy, my mouth was dry, and my heart was beating out of control.

What the hell is wrong with me?

"I'm Jasper, by the way, Darlin'."

"I'm Bella." I replied. Jasper arched an eyebrow as his lips curled into a seductive smile.

"Bella is a beautiful name." I had to look away to hide my shame. My panties were so soaked and I was worried if it would leave a mark. All I could think about was how juicy his lips looked; how badly I yearned to feel them all over my body.

Bella you're engaged to Edward…..dammit. He was making me secretly regret that decision.

"I'm sorry if I'm making you feel uncomfortable." He said, breaking me out of my thoughts once more, his smile at bit mischievous.

"Huh…oh…n-n-no you're not." I stammered, wanting to shoot myself. I heard a chuckle come from him and he quickly began to cough to try to hide his amusement. I downed the rest of my wine.

"You know, you don't have to lie to me. If I make you feel uncomfortable, then I am truly sorry…I just couldn't help myself." I smiled, finally looking up at him. I didn't stand a chance against his Southern Charm.

"It's fin-"

"Oh good! The two of you have met already." Alice squeaked, sitting on his lap. Jasper's face was priceless.

"Bella, this is Jazz, my future husband and Edward's best friend. Jazz, this is Bella, Edward's fiancée." I wanted to curl into a deep, dark hole and die. I took a glance at him to see he was watching me in amazement. His jaw was slightly open. Alice giggled and shut his mouth.

"Jazz, it's not polite to stare. Say something to the Guest of Honor, don't be rude." She scolded.

"Uhhh… congratulations? " He paused, and then began laughing to himself. "Edward is one lucky bastard." He sighed, shaking his head.

"Bella, please excuse his manners, his mother died when he was ten." She said, leaning over and whispering.

"Really, Alice?" Jasper asked, offended. He pushed her off his lap, his face hard as he watched her.

"What? It's the truth." She shrugged.

"So you two are dating?" I asked, feeling like an idiot.

"Yeah." Alice replied.

"No." Jasper answered at the same time, clearly irritated.

"Wait…which one is it?" Why was I so interested?

"Ugh! OK, no we're not dating…yet!" She exclaimed in frustration. "But one day we will, I had a dream about it. I had ring and all." She continued matter-of-factly. Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Do you feel my pain right now?" He asked. I couldn't help but giggle as Alice stared at her vacant finger.

"One day, Jasper, you will learn to love me. You'll see." She said, getting up and kissing his cheek. "You two play nice while I'm gone." She said before walking away.

"This is why I avoid these things." He grumbled, downing his glass of wine, and then eyeing the bar.

"Would you like a drink, Darlin'? I see your glass is empty."

"Um… a glass of chardonnay would be great."

"Coming right up." He said, winking before walking away.

"Hey, there you are." Edward stated, almost startling me. "Are you enjoying yourself, Love?" He smiled and sat beside me.

"Yes."

"Here you go, Darlin'." Jasper said with a bright smile.

"Thank you, Jasper." I replied.

"Jasper…what are you doing here?" Edward asked, standing up. Jasper walked over and they hugged.

"I'm back." Jasper replied.

"The last I heard you were in Iraq and wouldn't be back until next year." Edward said incredulous, as he sized him up. Edward sat back down and wrapped his arm around me. Jasper shook his head and chuckled in response.

"I was discharged. Been back home for the last two weeks."

"Well, where are you staying?" Edward asked.

"At the old ranch I'm-" He began, but cut off as Edward shook his head.

"Why don't you come stay with us? I'll pull some strings at the hospital and get you a job."

"Sure. As long as your little lady doesn't mind." Jasper answered, looking at me with a smile. There was a long pause as they stared at me.

"Why not?"I answered. Edward smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Isn't she amazing?" Edward asked Jasper.

"You're one lucky ass bastard." Jasper replied, raising his glass of Jack before drinking it.

Not long after that, Alice took the stage and presented a PowerPoint presentation on why Edward and I were so perfect for each other, then dinner was served. Once the main course was cleared, everyone headed to the dance floor.

"Ain't no sense in pouting, Darlin'." Jasper said, stretching his hand out. I quickly shook my head, terrified.

"I can't dance." I stated.

Jasper laughed. "Aww… come on, Darlin', before Alice prances her little ass over here."

"No, I seriously can't dance." I said, shaking my head once more.

"I bet you can. Dancing is all about having the right partner." He quickly glanced at Edward then bent down so close that his lips grazed my searing ear. He smelled like vanilla musk with a hint of citrus and honey, a scent that I could never get enough of.

"And judging from what I see, you haven't found him yet." I was speechless as I felt a chill down my spine. "Come on." He said pulling me to my feet. "And take off your shoes." I quickly obeyed and followed him onto the dance floor. Jasper had a smirk on his face as he took my hand, placed the other on the small of my back, then pulled me to him, lifting me onto his feet and began dancing, just as graceful as the rest of the Cullens. I couldn't help but smile.

"I'm here without you baby  
but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me"

He sang softly in my ear, turning me to mush.

"You know, this is cheating." I said once the song was over. Jasper didn't reply; he seemed distant. I stepped off his feet to put some distance between us; his scent was driving me insane. I began to laugh.

"Alright, fine." He said, pulling me to him once more. "Just don't think about it, Darlin'. Just follow my every move." He said as we began moving slowly. Once I got the hang of it, we began to move to the beat. I couldn't help the grin on my face.

"I'm dancing!" I exclaimed.

"Like I said, it's all about having the right partner." He replied, dipping me. I was speechless as I became lost in his ocean blue eyes.

"You're beautiful, Jasper." I said without thinking.

"You don't even know me, Bella." He replied harshly. I stopped dancing and looked him in the eye.

"That hard facade you're trying to portray doesn't fool me. The Jasper I see just wants to be loved and understood." He was about to say something but was cut off as Edward approached us.

"Come on, Love, time to go." Edward interrupted. Jasper still had his grip on me, so I kissed his cheek, wiggled out of his grip, and walked over to my fiancé to say my goodbyes. Every so often, I glanced over to see Jasper watching, standing on the spot where I'd left him.


	2. The beginning of the end

Unfaithful: Chapter 2: The beginning of the end

It was Monday morning and all I could think about was seeing him again. I had no idea why I was so drawn to him. It was as if it was some sick joke my mind was in on. I laid in bed trying to gather my thoughts as Edward slept beside me. He seemed so peaceful, like there wasn't a care in the world.

Once the alarm went off, Edward wrapped his arm around me and hugged me close to him.

"Edward I have to get up." I protested, trying to wiggle my way off the bed.

"No, just stay in bed with me." He replied, his eyes closed and a sweet smile etched on his face.

"I have classes." I answered, giving up and laying with him. The more I wiggled the tighter he held me to him. "And besides, your friend is coming today." I heard a grumble come from Edward as he flipped over onto his back. I kissed his lips.

"What time do you get off?" I asked.

"7am." He replied.

A whole night alone with him. Naughty Bella was elated.

"Should I pick him up from the airport?"

"Yea, I'll have him call you later."He said, rolling to face me. He opened his eyes and smiled.

"I love you." I whispered before getting up and heading to the bathroom to get ready.

A whole night alone with Jasper! I tried my best to keep a firm grip on my thoughts, but as the seconds ticked away I couldn't help it.

I began humming the song he sang to me the other night, as the whole night replayed in my mind.

This was beyond sickening. I was fantasizing about my fiancé's best friend constantly, and there was no way of stopping it.

For the whole time I was on campus, I was in a Jasper daze. Every single detail that had to do with him was on my mind as I stared at the clock anxiously waiting for four pm.

Once class was over I headed over to the grocery store to pick up some things for dinner. I was planning on cooking my favorite, Garlic chicken stew with mashed potatoes. On my way home to drop off the groceries my phone went off. I looked at it to see I had a new text message from Edward with Jasper's flight information. I had about an hour and a half before he would arrive. I peered into the rearview mirror and nearly shit myself. I looked like a zombie on crack. I had to get home fast. I ignored the speed limit for the rest of the ride home.

Once home, I nearly ran into the house, kicking my shoes off in the doorway, and rushed into the kitchen with the bags of groceries. I began prepping for dinner as quickly as I could, then ran up the stairs to take a shower and change clothes, settling on a baby doll top and jeans.

This man was driving me insane and the bad part was he wasn't even here yet. I got to the airport a half an hour late. Jasper was leaning up against a podium waiting. I coolly stopped in front of him and rolled down my window.

"Hey there sexy, need a lift?" I asked, watching his face light up.

"Took you long enough, Darlin', what on earth were you doing?" He asked, throwing his suitcase in the backseat and jumping in beside me. That smell… I took a deep breath, allowing his scent to fill me.

"Edward texted me your information only an hour ago and I was starting on dinner." I replied, although it was half true.

"Oh, well in that case, Darlin', I'm not mad." He answered with a cunning smile. I simply looked at the road and drove off. It was silent in the car for a while, but I could feel his eyes on me, and then the darn song came on.

"Jesse is a friend yea I know he's been a good friend of mine

But lately something's changed that ain't hard to define

Jesse's got himself a girl and I want to make her mine

And she's watching him with those eyes

And she's loving him with that body I just know it

And he's holding her in his arms late at night

You know, I wish I had Jesse's girl-"

I nearly choked after hearing that. I quickly turned the radio off and looked at Jasper, who seemed amused.

"What a song." He said after a moment. I laughed nervously, desperately trying to think of something to change the conversation.

"So what time does Eddikans come home?"

"He's working the night shift, so he'll back at seven."

"In the morning?" He asked in disbelief, I simply shook my head.

"Well that's no good, you always by yourself." He stated.

"Well after a while you tend to get used to it." I said with a shrug, pulling into our drive way.

"So what do you do for fun then?" He asked after I shut off the engine.

"Read, hang out by the lake." Jasper just shook his head and got out the car.

"Now I know why I'm here." He said under his breath. "His clueless ass th-" the rest I just couldn't make out. I gave him a quick tour of the house and left him to get settled while I cooked dinner.

"Something smells like my momma's cooking." That velvet voice seemed to shake the very core of me. I turned to watch as he took a seat at the island and watched me as I finished up.

"Are you hungry?" I asked before tasting the stew.

"You bet I am, it's been Lord knows how long since I had a home cooked meal." He said, watching my every move as I turned off the stove and pull out the plates, setting up our dinner.

Once done I turned to him and smiled with my glass raised. "Bon appétit." Our glasses clanged and we dug in.

"So tell me Bella, and be honest with me, you're not happy with Edward are you?" I nearly choked at his accusation.

"I beg your pardon, Jasper, Edward's and my relationship is none of your business." I said, looking at him in shock. I don't know why I was so offended. Mostly everyone thought we were the perfect couple.

"Need I remind you Bella, Edward is my best friend, so yes it sort of is my business." He paused and took a sip of wine and continued. "I know how uptight he can be, and judging from your laid back demeanor, I know it has to be an issue." I was becoming irritated.

"Who made you the Relationship Guru?" I grumbled and stuffed a forkful of food in my mouth. Jasper laughed and continued to stare at me.

"Ok yes, dammit, I'm not happy in our relationship. There's something missing and … I just don't know how to fix it." I admitted. Jasper smiled triumphantly and gestured me to go on. I took a deep breath. "I've been driving myself crazy trying everything I can think of to make our relationship work, but it doesn't." Jasper was silent for a moment as he mulled over what was said.

"Tell me Bella, what annoys you most about Edward?" He asked.

Where do I even begin?

"Ok for instance at the party, he didn't ask me if I was ok with you staying with us. He never asks for my opinion…it's as if it doesn't matter to him. It's like I'm a child, and he's my father." I ranted without pausing to take a breath. I never got the chance to talk to someone about my relationship with Edward; most girls thought I was crazy to complain.

"Yeah, Edward is a control freak. He's got his whole family wrapped around his finger, minus Emmett." Was his reply.

"I-I- just don't know what to do. I feel like if I don't fix whatever it is, I'm gonna end up losing him." I said on the brink of tears. Jasper pulled me into his strong arms and soothingly rubbed my back.

"Everything is going to be just fine, Darlin', don't you worry your pretty little head."

A few days had passed since Jasper's arrival, and I had to admit, it was comforting to have someone to talk to. He made me feel so comfortable to the point that we could talk about anything, especially sex.

Jasper had given me an idea to take Edward away to Maine for a relaxing weekend. Finals were coming up soon and he was so stressed out.

Everything was all set and I even paid a visit to Fredericks of Hollywood as a bonus treat. For the past four years that we had been dating we'd never had sex. He would always express how much he loved me and wanted to wait until we were married to take it to the next level. Neither of us were virgins, Edward admitted to losing his virginity to his ex, Tanya whom I'd met several times. I on the other hand lost it to my first boyfriend, Jacob.

Once upon arrival Edward and I had brunch at a four star restaurant, then headed to the spa for a relaxing massage. Throughout the whole experience he kept asking "What's the special occasion?"

At one point I lost it. "Will you just relax and enjoy it!" I yelled in frustration. Edward's head shot up with a look of disbelief etched on his face. I immediately felt a wave of guilt as I apologized over and over.

"I'm sorry Edward I …I just want you to relax this weekend. I didn't mean to snap at you."

"Your right, Love, and I'm sorry. I will try my best to relax." He said, taking my hand.

Once the massage was over we headed back to the hotel room. I decided to take a shower and test out my new clothes. I threw on the black lace bra and panties then decided to throw on my robe and said a silent prayer that my plan would work.

Once I stepped out, I noticed Edward looking so beautiful, in bed reading one of his father's old medical journals. A low growl erupted in my chest as I switched over to Plan B, and grabbed my lotion. I opened my robe and began to lotion my legs.

"So did you enjoy today?" I asked, watching his reaction in the mirror.

"It was just what the doctor ordered, Love. Thank you." He said flicking the page, never looking away. Right about now, I wanted to raid our library and burn those wretched books. I sighed and walked up to his side of the bed.

"Could you lotion my back for me, it feels a bit dry." I asked, taking off the robe and throwing it on the bed watching his every move. He laid the book on the nightstand and picked up the lotion.

It was odd how his touch did absolutely nothing to me. No excitement …nothing. Once he was finished, he kissed my cheek and handed me my robe. Surely I wasn't in the mood anymore. I simply went into my suitcase and threw on my nightgown and went straight to bed. The whole weekend was a waste and just a plain disappointment. Edward knew something was wrong but never asked, which added fuel to the already blazing fire. The whole drive home we said nothing to each other.

Once in the house, Jasper came and greeted us in nothing but a pair of cargo shorts and a T-shirt that showcased his guns. I was far too upset to admire them.

"Welcome back, how was the romantic getaway?" He asked wiggling his eyebrow.

"Cold and dead." I grumbled, heading to the library. My first thought was to burn those stupid journals, but I knew it was wrong. I yelled in frustration and threw a copy of Wuthering Heights across the room. I was at my wits end with him.

EPOV:

Romantic getaway? Was that what this whole weekend was about? Oh Edward, how could you be so stupid. The sexy nightgowns, the champagne and strawberries. No wonder she was so upset. I wouldn't want to talk to me either.

"I blew it, didn't I?" I asked my oldest friend. I was glad he was here. I knew that he could be good company for my Bella while I was at school and work. Honestly, ever since we moved here I noticed how distant she was becoming. I figured it was because of her loneliness and figured if I popped the question to her, she would be happy. And it did work …until now. I sure was in the dog house now.

"Edward, you need to wake up. Bella isn't like Tanya, she's capable of making her own choices, and you need to be with her in every way. Including sexually." He said poking me in the chest.

"How do you know we don't have sex?" As soon as it was out, I regretted it. Jasper laughed and shook his head muttering to himself. The Middle East made him crazy.

"You have a whole lot to learn about women, a whole lot." I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair roughly in frustration.

"It's only a matter of time before I lose her, Jasper. I can literally feel her slipping away. No matter how hard I try-"

Jasper's expression stopped me in my tracks. "Try? You try? Edward, you're not even making an effort. You don't even kiss her!" He yelled. What the hell does he know?

"I do kiss her!" I yelled back. Jasper chuckled.

"Kissing her on the cheek doesn't count. I don't even blame her for being bored. There's no excitement, no thrill. She's just lonely." His eyes seemed distant as he stared at nothing in particular. I sighed.

"So how do I fix this?" I asked. I felt so lost, to the point where I had no sense of direction.

"Make her feel special, make love to her…that might buy you a week or two to get your shit together."

"But-" I began to protest, but jasper shook his head.

"But nothing. You better march your ass on up the stairs before she starts seeking what she needs from someone else." He said sternly pushing me towards the stairs. I began walking but stopped.

"What now, Cullen?" He asked. I felt a bit embarrassed.

"Could …could you leave? I don't think I'll be able to do… it with you here." Jasper nearly died of laughter. He was literally on the bottom step, pounding it as he laughed.

"I'm sorry man." He said calming down. "An hour should me more than enough time." He said heading towards his room, but stopped. "You're lucky you're my best friend." He yelled and continued on.

I took a deep breath and headed upstairs. Bella was in the bedroom mumbling half sentences to herself while unpacking. I was nervous as hell. I'd never seen Bella this upset before.

"Love?" no answer. "Those are some nice lingerie, are they new?" Bella rolled her eyes and walked to the bathroom locking the door behind her. Now what? How was I gonna get out of this? "Bella, my love, can we talk?" I asked, knocking on the door. I could hear a grunt coming from the other side of the door as it flew open, bouncing off the wall and went to swing back, but I quickly stopped it and looked down at the one I loved so desperately. She stood there with pure rage in her eyes.

"Now you want to talk?" She yelled. "Tell you what, how about you talk to that stupid journal you love spending so much time with."

"Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't realize a romantic weekend was what you wanted." Her eyes narrowed at me as she shook her head and began to laugh.

"I don't even know why I wasted my time and effort."

"Bella I said I was sorry. Could we please stop fighting and make up?" Shit I just made it worse. Dammit Edward. She peered at me like I had two heads.

"You know Edward, things don't magically happen just because you say so. I am utterly upset with you right now, and I'm sorry isn't good enough. She walked pass me and down the stairs, leaving me shocked.

I was screwed.

BPOV:

The nerve of him!

"Could we make up and stop fighting?" Can you stop acting like an ass? Ugh! My hands were literally shaking and I just couldn't bear to be in the same house with him another second. Thank God he was on duty tonight , so I decided to head down to the lake to clear my head. The sun was setting, giving the sky such beautiful hues of purple, pink and white. I was in awe. I sighed and laid back, only to see Jasper standing above me.

"I take it things didn't go so well, huh?"

"I'm done Jasper, I'm through trying." I said, barely above a whisper.

"You don't mean that, Bella." He said, sitting beside me.

"I do mean it, Jazz. Never in my life have I felt so rejected, embarrassed, and upset. He ignored me for the whole weekend. He hardly even looked at me." I broke down then, allowing the tears to fall. I had been holding it in all day. "I'm so done." I repeated. Jasper pulled me to his chest and allowed me to cry it out has he soothingly rubbed my back.

"Don't cry, Darlin', just give him another chance."

"So he can hurt me again?" I shivered with anger, but immediately calmed down as he caressed my face.

"Now you listen to me, Edward may be an ass sometimes, but he loves you, Bella, and you know he didn't ignore you on purpose."

"Yes, it might not have been on purpose but you have to understand. It's not the first time he's…rejected me." My voice quivered, ready to cry again. "It's as if I'm not good enough."

"Bella, that's ridiculous." He said, shaking his head.

"Is it really Jasper? I've tried putting on sexy lingerie, hell I've even tried going to bed naked, and all he's ever done is ignore me." Jasper was silent. "A woman shouldn't have to beg to be touched, Jasper." I finished.

"Your right, Darlin'." He replied. There was a comfortable silence for a while as we watched the sky turn dark.

"So what are you gonna do?" He asked.

"I don't know." My mind was a mess right now. I could barely make sense of the thoughts running through my mind. It was as if my brain was split into two. One half was rooting for Edward, while the other half was telling me to screw it all.

"Tell you what I do know, you're upset right now, and you have a right to be. Just give yourself some time to calm down and then make your decision. "

"Yeah, your right, Jazz." I replied, he smiled and playfully shoved me.

"In the mood for a dip?" He asked.

"A dip?" I asked. Jasper looked at the water and back at me with a smirk. My eyes widened with horror.

"Oh no, that wouldn't be-" He cut me off.

"Oh come on, Darlin', live a little."

"I don't even have a bathing suit." I stated.

"Neither do I." he replied, standing up, stripping down to his boxers, and quickly jumping in. I just stared at his clothes as a wave of untainted lust pulsated through my entire body.

"Are you just gonna sit there, or are you gonna join me?" he asked, splashing water at me. I took a deep breath and stood, undoing the zipper to my pants. I eyed him as he looked away. Then I quickly got undressed and jumped in. The water was ice cold at first as we splashed one another. Then he decided to go under water and sneak up under me as I kept calling his name like an idiot. Jasper grabbed my leg, causing me to scream in terror. When he came back up, he was laughing hysterically to the point where he couldn't breathe.

"I will get you back Whitlock, when you least expect it." I warned as I peered at him. He finally stopped laughing.

"Oh come on Bella, it was just a joke." He said, swimming towards me. My heart began to pound as I tried to keep my game face on. When he tried to hug me, I pulled off his shorts and quickly swam to the dock.

"Bella that's not funny." He yelled as I danced a jig and scooped up both of our clothes.

"Enjoy the walk, Soldier." I said, saluting him, then I headed home.

Once in the house, I threw on my robe and wrapped my hair in a towel, not wanting to miss when Jasper got back. Not too soon after, Jasper was in my room dripping with water and naked.

"Oh shit." Was all that managed to come out my mouth.


End file.
